


Ally

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Used to managing alone, Riku is reluctant to work with Zack.  For the no_true_pair DW community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally

It was odd to have another person around, especially one so _loud_. Zack was always talking, always laughing or humming under his breath or just-- being there. Even when he wasn't actually speaking, his very presence seemed loud. Larger than life, which was a saying that Riku only ever attributed to Sora, before.

It worried him at first, because _sneaking_ was pretty standard practice when trying to infiltrate an evil organization. Riku had a lot of experience with sneaking, and he liked to think he was pretty good at it. Having someone tagging along who didn't seem to know the meaning of stealth wasn't exactly a hopeful prospect. Riku'd had a few dark moments of imagining all of the ways the alliance could go terribly wrong.

"Look out!"

Riku ducked automatically, and the diving heartless went harmlessly over his head. Barely a second later Zack was there with his ridiculously large sword, taking care of the creature before it could come back around for a second try. In return, Riku turned his duck into a lunge and took out the Neoshadow that had been scuttling along in Zack's wake.

That was one thing Riku had to allow-- however exuberant Zack was normally, when it came down to a tight spot he was all business.

"You all right?" Riku asked once the last heart had vanished skyward.

Zack propped the point of his sword on the ground and grinned. "Yep. You?"

Riku nodded, eyes scanning their surroundings just in case they'd missed one. He automatically straightened his coat, pulling the hood forward over his eyes-- and then sighed as fingers quickly tugged it back down again. Zack didn't even pretend to be bothered by his half-hearted glare.

 _I like to see who I'm talking to,_ he'd replied blithely the first time it had happened, when Riku's glare had been more serious. _Don't want to get you mixed up with the guys we're supposed to be fighting, after all._

Despite it all-- Riku had to admit it was kind of nice to have someone there. It kept him from getting too lost in the shadows. Kept him balanced. Reminded him of what he was fighting for. Reminded him of Sora.

... same difference, really.

"Ready to go?" he asked, raising one hand to pull a portal out of thin air.

Zack rolled his neck, flexed his fists, his smile gone fierce and bright. "You bet."


End file.
